


afraid of nothing (but you)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: angsty Junsu/Changmin in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	afraid of nothing (but you)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for archiving purposes - with hindsight I'm not sure the characterisation works.

Junsu waits almost an hour before he accepts that Changmin isn't coming - again. He digs into the pocket of his soaked jeans for his phone, ignoring the people hurrying past with hoisted umbrellas who stare at the boy without enough sense to come in out of the rain. "Where are you? Weren't we supposed to play today?" Junsu demands, when Changmin finally answers his phone.

"It's pouring outside, Junsu-hyung! Not all of us love soccer as much as you do!" Changmin replies

"I forgot," Junsu says, hangs up, and doesn't say "What if it's not soccer, what if it's you?"


End file.
